Melódica Confesión
by Sydien2000
Summary: A veces no se necesitan palabras para expresar los sentimientos, sino una dulce melodía y un buen escucha. One-Shot


**_Melódica Confesión_**

Las corrientes de primavera se apoderaba de todo a su alrededor, los arboles sonaban casi como el impacto de la lluvia contra el suelo, los chicharras y los grillos se escuchan vivarachas por el alto prado con vista al pueblo y a las frondosas y verdes montañas que apenas y podían tocar el cielo azul cubierto de nubes en las que en algunas se podían percibir formas como conejos zorros y ovejas. Rin, que se encontraba con vista chocolate fija en cielo, perdida en aquellas formas en las que incluso pudo encontrar una parecida al comiquísimo demonio renacuajo del señor Jaken.

Una risa baja se escuchó al sentir como una lluvia de pétalos caían encima a la joven que se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo bastante alejada del pueblo de la difunta señora Kaede, la sombra de ese árbol era su lugar preferido para poder tocar el hermoso _Koto_ de madera blanca y dorada que reposaba en sus piernas. Una hermosa obra arte que le había sido obsequiada.

Más allá de cualquier otro regalo que su amo le hubiera regalado en años anteriores, ya fuera porque era su cumpleaños o cuando iba de visita, sin duda este era el que más añoraba y cuidaba recelosamente, después de todo él mismo Sesshomaru le había dicho que aquel bello instrumento cordófono había pertenecido él cuando era un niño.

A su adorado amo Sesshomaru.

Por lo que para ella, ese instrumento era una reliquia que guardaba en el interior de la madera cierto simbolismo, ella sentía que con eso su amo le daba un voto de confianza. Uno que traía consigo recuerdos de la niñez de su señor, una que le había sido confiada a ella.

El mononoke se lo había regalado por su cumpleaños número catorce y desde ese entonces se había empeñado en aprender a tocarlo y así demostrarle a su amo que le tenía mucho estima a ese regalo y así poder dedicarle una canción a su amo, que si bien era muy poco para todo lo que ella sentía que le debía, el significado que esta cargaba simbolizaría mucho.

Hoy a sus dieciséis años, estaba más segura de sus emociones por el frío demonio y ahora que las entendía estaba segura ahora más que nunca que, el respeto y devoción que le profesaba a su señor desde que lo había conocido, con el paso del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en amor y no en uno fraternal como algunos pensaban que era, pero al final lo era, era amor en el sentido más puro e inmaculado de la palabra.

De solo pensarlo hizo que un efímero sonrojo se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas como si un remolino se apoderara de los pétalos caídos y se las llevara volando, sí estaba enamorada de su señor, quizá siempre lo estuvo desde el primer día que lo conoció y cuando trató de ayudarlo.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza ante unos mechones de cabellos rebeldes que molestaban su visión y con una particular elegancia y delicadeza se apartó el largo cabello chocolate del hombro hacía atrás, el cual calló como una larga y sedosa cascada de fino chocolate por su espalda.

Debía admitir que los años no habían pasado en vano por ella, había aprendido a ser mucho más femenina y delicada consigo misma, adoptándolos y dándoles su toque personal, gracias a las clases de la señora Kaede y lo que fue aprendiendo con el tiempo junto con la exterminadora Sango y luego con la sacerdotisa Kagome una vez que esta regreso de extraño mundo futurista del que provenía y del que tanto le había escuchado hablar y de cierta forma extrañar más por su familia que por lo demás. Entre las tres le habían inculcado el arte de ser una mujer pero sin hacerla olvidar su pureza de niña, niña enamorada y con una canción que deseaba ser escuchada por los oídos correctos.

Por más segura que estuviera de sus sentimientos, no era lo mismo a la hora de querer expresarlos a su señor y es que por todos los dioses… ¡Se trataba de su amo! No era fácil para ella decirlo por más parlanchina que fuera y no porque le tuviera precisamente miedo al rechazo, pues él bien se lo había dicho.

Ella debía analizar su corazón a su propio ritmo… Estar segura con el camino que quisiera tomar.

Fijó su vista en el instrumento que yacía en sus piernas cubierto de pétalos de cerezo. Tomo uno de los rosados pétalos entre sus dedos pulgar e índice para luego soplarlo y hacer que este danzara junto con los demás en el viento. Viento en el que sabía que se encontraba la danzante alma de la hechicera de los vientos y por muy extraño que le pereciera sentía que esa briza quería darle la confianza suficiente como un: "No seas tonta y atrévete".

Soltó un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Practicaría el cómo tocaría si su amo en ese momento pudiera escucharla y como si estuviera en presencia del dueño de su corazón; pasó las tres uñas _tsume_ que tenía en los dedos pulgar, índice y medio de la mano derecha en escala por las trece cuerdas que entallaban al instrumento y seguido de esto, empezó a presionar las cuerdas con la mano izquierda para así cambiar levemente la afinación, su tonada era bastante estremecedora y mística.

Detuvo sus pasos de forma súbita ante la tonada que se había apoderado de la nada del ambiente gracias a su buen oído. Le resultó una melodía agradable y que sin duda transmitía muchos sentimientos.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Espéreme por favor!

-¿Qué es ese sonido? ¿Es música?-Interrogó el pequeño demonio renacuajo al hombre de cabellera dorada conforme se acercaba a él con las riendas de Ah-Un en sus manos. Jaken al sentirse ignorado abrió la boca para preguntar nuevamente pero se detuvo en seco al ver que su ama extendía el brazo izquierdo y tomaba un pétalo de cerezo que pasó volando junto con otros encima de ellos.

El plateado vio el pétalo que sostenía entre sus dedos, lo posó bajo su nariz y pudo sentir el inconfundible olor de la pureza impregnada en él. Una imperceptible sonrisa que Jaken no alcanzó a divisar se dibujó en los finos labios del demonio de ojos dorados. Quien emprendió nuevamente su andar.

-Jaken, espera aquí- Jaken no había terminado de siquiera posar su pie en el suelo cuando escuchó a su amo darle esa orden, dejándolo tieso en su lugar junto con un ajeno a todo dragón de dos cabezas.

Escuchaba con total atención mientras se acercaba a los límites del bosque, no salió, solo se quedó quieto sin intenciones de salir al claro, efectivamente la dueña de sentimental melodía era Rin. Podía verla articular sus manos con delicadeza en las finas cuerdas del Koto, tenía los ojos cerrados; totalmente entregada y concentrada en acariciar las cuerdas con afección. Sus largos cabellos chocolate danzaban en contraste con los pétalos rosas en el viento; era un cuadro casi feérico, hechizante.

El mononoke estaba siendo testigo de un sentimiento, uno muy puro y único. Uno al que él, por muchos año repudió y que luego, por una niña humana conoció y sintió.

Rin estaba como una especie de limbo, como si el instrumento fuera su voz en ese momento. Con los ojos cerrados podía imaginar que su señor estaba frente a ella admirándola con esa impertérrita mirada de oro líquido que en ningún momento le transmitieron miedo. Cuando terminó de dejó las manos encima de las cuerdas. Aun con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole como si del aleteo de un colibrí se tratara.

-Sesshomaru- dejó salir el nombre de su amo sin honorífico alguno. Sonrió por lo bajo al recordar que sí un día ella necesitaba de él gritara o susurrara su nombre, desde luego no esperaba que el apareciera de la nada, eso sería imposible…

Abrió los ojos de improvisto al sentir dos manos encima de las suyas, subió la mirada y no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado frente a ella con sus manos cubriendo las suyas en un dejo protector. Estaba serio pero en sus ojos Rin pudo captar un brillo diferente, cálido y virtuoso. ¿De verdad la había escuchado? ¿Acaso la había abría escuchado tocar?

-Amo Sesshomaru…

El demonio pasó la mirada del rostro de la castaña a las pequeñas manos de esta, las tomó entre las suyas y las acercó a su rostro. Rin veía todo con ojos expectantes ¿Qué pretendía hacer? La respuesta a su muda pregunta no se hizo esperar, sintió el tibio aliento de su amo rosar su piel como si de un pétalo se tratara provocando la piel se le erizara y, seguido de esto, el demonio depositó un tierno y casto beso en las manos de Rin.

El demonio podía escuchar el frenético latido del corazón de la castaña así como también podía sentir en sus manos como la sangre de la joven circulaba por su cuerpo hasta apoderarse de sus mejillas. Era tan disimulada y tan evidente al mismo tiempo, que le resultaba atrayente.

Rin armándose un poco de valor, llevó sus manos al rostro de su amo, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que se trataba de él y no de un espejismo o un sueño.

-Tocas hermoso Rin…- Habló en voz suave Sesshomaru, desarmando un poco a Rin ¡Sí la había escuchado! Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más roja como una cereza madura, al parecer la había puesto más nerviosa por un simple comentario que por un beso, no podía olvidarse que se trataba de Rin y no de una humana cualquiera.

-Fue para… yo… lo quiero decir…- Su lengua y su mente no estaban coordinando en ese momento, ¿cómo le diría que la melodía que había tocado era para él? Estaba muerta de vergüenza, y más al sentir el calor que emanaba de las manos de su amo.

-Entendí el mensaje Rin- Respondió divertido con lo más cercano a una sonrisa y no una macabra de esas que son presagio muerte para quien la ve, esta era una que reflejaba amabilidad y en el caía casi en lo antinatural- ahora solo me queda saber si tú entenderás el mío.

Se aproximó lentamente a ella, cuidando de no aplastar el Koto con su peso y acercando sus labios a los de Rin la besó. Primero empezó siendo suave casi como si temiera lastimarla, la adolescente inexperta trato de corresponderlo posando sus manos en los hombros de su señor.

Sesshomaru llevó su mano detrás de la nuca de la humana haciendo que el rose de su palma con la piel desnuda de su cuello la estremeciera. Se vio obligado en romper el beso al sentir que a la joven le faltaba el aire. Se separaron y entonces pudo ver la mirada brillante de Rin empeñada por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas; pero en sus labios podía apreciar una de las más hermosas y brillantes sonrisas que solo Rin era capaz de ofrecerle, era en esos momentos en los que Sesshomaru pensaba que lo humanos tenían formas muy extrañas de combinar una expresión de tristeza como lo eran las lágrimas con la felicidad.

Tal vez ya no era necesario para Rin decirle a su amo cuál era su decisión, las acciones decían más que la palabras y a decir verdad lo que menos podía hacer en ese momento era pensar de forma coherente. Eran tan suave y embriagador, tan puro que a decir verdad no creía que había besado a un poderoso demonio sino a un ángel; un ángel que la rescató en varias oportunidades de la muerte sin importarle salir lastimado o incluso morir.

Para Sesshomaru no era necesario saber la decisión de Rin, ya la había escuchado y ella lo estaba aceptando incluso él estaba aceptando el hecho de que su vida sería compartida con una frágil, pura y hermosa humana. Lo sabía desde aquella vez que la rescató del inframundo y se dio cuenta de que el poder no era lo más importante para él sino la vida de Rin; sus corazones estaban unidos por un poder mucho más fuerte que la confianza.

Ahora lo entendía. Y se aseguraría de que ambos tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, debían tenerlo. Entre sus manos tenía el corazón de alguien a quien proteger, ahora más que nunca.

 **Fin**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **¡Hola, hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. El día de hoy le quería un compartir un dulce si es que no un muy empalagoso One-shot de nuestros tortolitos favoritos. Espero que les agradara, la verdad es muy difícil escribir de Sesshomaru en una situación dulce o diciendo incluso un alago.**

 **Por lo general siempre lo leo o lo escribo actuando como un semental salvaje 7w7 pero en lugar de irme por picante y la pimienta quise ir por hojuelas y miel (?)**

 **Cabe resaltar que me inspirado en este fic ante la melodía de Futari No Kimochi tocada en Koto que se me hace un instrumento sin duda muy hermoso y relajante.**

 **Les mando un abrazo psicológico a todas nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
